Glee Of Newbies
by Blue eye beast 93
Summary: Glee has been over for few months, but something's about to change all that. And her name is Rachel Berry! The newbies are back in, Glee Of Newbies! New Characters will be introduced. ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was ten thirty at night when Ryder heard a truck backing up outside close to his house. Looking out his bedroom window, groggily, he saw a moving van next door. So those were going to be the new neighbours moving next to them. Weird, the person stepping out of the van looked like Unique. This was a an average and sometimes lower neighbourhood. Why would she move here, her dad was, like, really rich. . . What would she and her family be doing here?  
Moving next door?. He grabbed his bunoclars and saw that, in fact, it was her. . .carrying a bunch of boxes. He hadn't talked to her since they made up, mostly because Marley forced them to talk by the help with the glee kids locking them in the choir room on each door, so they couldn't leave till they sorted out their differences. Finally after a while of silence Ryder looked over at Unique, awkwardly, who was on the opposite side of the room, looking just as awkward as him."I'm sorry I was a jerk to you. . .but you really just. . " Ryder kept silent, not knowing what to say for a couple of minutes, "You really messed with my head. . ."  
"Yet, in your own way you weren't so angry when you thought it was Marley. . .And I knew you'd never get to see me like other girls. . .I thought I could change that by showing my personality with a picture of a pretty girl. . .But what I did was still inexcusable. . .I just hope we can be friends again, I-I really am sorry. . .I just wondered what it would be like if you saw me as an actual. . . actual girl. . .No guy has ever had interest in me. . .So I thought, what if I wasn't . . .Wasn't me, But a beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. . .I'm sorry, forget about it, don't take it out on the glee club. If anyone will leave, I can. ..just don't quit."  
"Why shouldn't I?" he asked, curious for her reasons.  
"Because I figure you need it as much as I do. . . And I'd feel horrible if I was the reason you left."  
"But you if you need it, you shouldn't quit. I am. And. . .I will try to forget about it. . .I don't know though, how I can trust you as a friend again, though."  
She nodded, "I-I just thought it would be innocent. . .I didn't mean to hurt you. . .I hadn't thought you'd actually want to see me.I just was crushin' on you. . .I-Lets just hug and make it look as if we made up, they'll open up then." she said sadly, not looking at him, though she was in front of him, a tear fell from her cheek and she quickly wiped it away as she gave him a hug. He felt bad, but he didn't know what to say. So he just hugged her back,"I won't quit glee club." he whispered in her ear. She backed away with a surprised face, "You won't, did I hear that correctly, or am I in a delusional state right now?"  
The door opened and Ryder shook his head, "I'll stay," with a gentle grin, he went on, "As long as you stay too."  
She nodded, "But of course Unique will stay! You do not have to say it twice!" she said in her diva tone, but looked relieved and smiled brightly as everyone else came in, hollering and coming into one huge group hug. Ryder laughed as Jake grabbed him and pounded a hug on him, as they had huddled together Ryder smiled once more at Unique, and she smiled back, hugging Marley and everyone else that she could, "Hallelujah! Unique is forgiven, now I'ma gonna go fix my make up!" Unique had hollered as she walked off with Marley and Kitty to the girls bathroom. Ryder had shook his head and chuckled at her. She had turned back to old Unique in no time!  
Ryder smirked sleepily at the memory as shuffled back to his bed and fell asleep, "Mmm. Sleep is awesome. . ."  
Ryder yawned. Few hours later he awoke to a loud noise outside. "Mm, cheese burgers *Snort* hmm?" Ryder sputtered sleepily, lifting his head tiredly, "Mm,noise? Why?" he gruffed, sitting up tiredly.  
He lifted his covers and tiptoed out of bed again, he went to his window once more, slumping on the window seal and leaning against the creaking window, seeing that a car had crashed into another car. The other car was his mom's. She stepped out of her car, slamming her door angrily and confronting the man who seemed just as angry. Ryder sigh, getting up, grumbling at their stupidity, and laying back down after he checked on his mom. Later his alarm clock woke him again, he hit it, sighing as he changed and brushed his teeth and ran down stairs quickly. "Hey dad, Bacon?" he asked his stay at home dad. His father smiled and nodded, handing Ryder his breakfast that he ate with speed. "Thanks, later!" He yelled back at his dad, as he ran out the door with his orange juice bottle in hand. Ryder happened to walked to school everyday. Today was no different from any of his usual routines ,till he accidentally bumped into Unique when he was looking through his back pack. "Oh,Hey." he said, feeling suddenly nervous, pushing his back pack strap over his shoulder. Unique nodded, "Uh,Yeah, good to see you. . ." obviously she felt just as awkward. They walked to school quietly, both not knowing what to say. And departed their own ways when they went in. Ryder went up to his locker after fist pounding and talking with some of his football pals. He looked over and saw Jake. He shifted his gaze away quickly. Ever since glee club had ended they hadn't spoken. . .but it wasn't their difference in taste that had divided them. It was Marley. Ryder had dated her for a couple of months, and it tore him and Jake apart, since it bugged Jake so much to see Ryder with his ex. Not that he'd admit it. He denied it for so long, but he wasn't comfortable around Ryder any more, that was for sure. Little did Jake know, but Marley and Ryder had called it splits since, as Ryder guessed, he had been her rebound. He hadn't meant for it to be that way, but that was how it was. And now, standing next to each other, their lockers right besides each other, Ryder decided to take the first step. "Hey Jake." Ryder said before Jake could leave. Jake looked back at him. "Oh, uh, hey Ryder! How's it going?" he asked, looking sincere. Ryder knew that he was trying to make up. "Marley and I broke up." he said, looking down at his lock casually, he smirked, "To be totally honest. . .I was just a comfort for her. I was anything special." Jake had listened closely, he looked sorry, "Dude, that sucks, but I'm sure there's some one better for you out there. . . You and Marley, to me, have always been so similar. In a way I think she was kinda your safety net too?" he said, closing his locker door, and facing Ryder, "I know this will make me sound like and ass hole, but you need someone who can challenge you, dude. And Marley doesn't do that for you." he said in all seriousness. Ryder listened, and nodded, "You mean like how Marley challenged you?"  
Jake nodded back, "Till I turned into a dick, and messed everything up. . .Weird, I've kinda missed these talks. Kind of." Jake joked at the last part, but Ryder knew he had missed their talks. "I know, I'm hard to get over!" Ryder joked back, but smiled, " But I've missed talking to you also, dude."  
Jake grinned, "Wow, are we gonna start making out or something, seriously, when did we start turning into such girls?"  
Ryder laughed, and punched his arm, "What are you talking about, its manly to express yourself."  
"Yeah, sure it is!" Jake laughed as the bell rang. "Better get to class, talk to ya later." Jake laughed, giving Ryder a high-five as they departed different ways for their classes. Mr. Shue saw Ryder and Jake hanging out, a d felt relieved, "At least some things are still the same around here." he smiled, shaking his head in amusement. He accidentally bumped into Unique on the way to his class. Except it wasn't Unique. It was her disguise, Wade. "Unique? What are you wearing?" he asked, though he knew.  
"Sorry Mr. Shue. Also, it's Wade." she said quietly, before shuffling away from him to class.  
He watched her leave, concern showing on his face. "I've been gone only a month. . ." he said in wonder, shaking his head in worry. He felt a tap on his shoulder, "Will, you forgot your lunch." Emma said, handing it to him. He turned to her and grabbed it. "Where's the baby?" he asked, giving her a kiss on de cheek. She held onto his waist, hugging it, "He's out it the car, napping. It's nice temperature today, so I just rolled down the windows a little and let him sleep." Will nodded, listening, but not really there. "What's on your mind?" she asked, snuggling him closer. He held onto her and groaned, "Unique is dressing as Wade. Marley and Unique aren't making friends. Kitty is ignoring them. The only positive thing is that at least Jake and Ryder's friendship is lasting strong." he said, "I'm just so worried that they all still have trouble expressing glee it was so much easier for them to just let loose, talk about their problems-" Emma interrupted him, "Or sing about it." Will nodded, " I'm just afraid it is going to be tough for them."  
"Well, if they learned anything in glee club, hopefully they will learn that they still have each other. And we can't give up hope, there has to be a way to get back glee club

Will shook his head, "No, Sue wouldn't allow that sort of thing, Emma."

"But you can't just give up on those kids. Why don't you try and see three today, than three tomorrow, and keep doing that. I know that sound unfair to some of them, but really, it helps to take time and listen to at least three or two different kids each day, then make a schedule to meet three or two glee kids the next day after that?" Will hugged her, "You know you are right, that sounds like a great idea."

Emma nodded, "Someone has to for you. And we've just got to keep hoping we can get through to them." Will agreed, and Emma repeated it again, "We've just got too."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Schuster." Will said, kissing her once more before Emma left with their child.

Kitty watched as Unique walked past her, but it wasn't really Unique. She was dressed in a dark baggy sweater, with men's blue jeans, her eyes shifted to the ground as if she was afraid of eye contact. If Kitty had remembered correctly, Unique hated the sight of blue jeans. Kitty remembered a long time ago when Unique and Tina and Marley were over for a movie, Unique had seen Kitty's "tomboy jeans" drawer that Kitty had thought she had closed, and Unique asked if she could burn them. Kitty laughed, jokingly saying, "Sure, why not, just don't forget to take my cheerleaders outfit to throw in their too. But Unique nodded and grabbed the jeans, "I've got some matches out in my car, don't worry baby girl, Unique will save you the trip to the burner! Thank you for saving everyone's sight on these ugly pair of holed and battered jeans!"

Kitty stopped her before she got to the window to throw them out, "No! Just no!" Kitty had said loudly before grabbing them and stuffing them back in her drawer for safe keeping, along with her cheerleader outfit. "But why wouldn't you want those rags burnt, and that cheer leading out fit does not go with your skin tone!"

Kitty had groaned, grabbing Unique's hand and pulling her down the stairs, "Let's go, Tina and Marley put on that stupid Mary Poppins movie downstairs, and even if we don't want to watch it, we have to for glee."

Unique laughed, "Fine, but after that we are totally redecorating your room! Did you ever notice your walls are white?"

"Is that a racial thing, or something, what does it matter?" Kitty asked, crossing her arms as they walked down the stairs to the living room. Unique rolled her eyes at the offensive comment, "No, I was thinking a light pink, or purple, or combination of both would work excellently. What do you think?"

"Uh, I think if anything we'd be painting it hot red. No way am I having lame-o pink on my walls!"

"Ooh, that would fit your bitchy attitude more! Great idea, will go for paint on Saturday!" Unique had said to a glaring Kitty, "I am not a bitch."

"Oh, I see you can give it, but cannot take it." Unique laughed, with a dramatic wave of flare.

"Oh, I can take it, I just don't think You'll want me too." Kitty said through gritted teeth.

After their long cat fight, they finally settled down and made up. Now here they were and a few months later Unique was back to being shy and pretending she was a man. "Which isn't really that hard for her. . .physically anyway. . ." Kitty murmured to herself. Kitty watched as Unique, with her head still down, passed by all the cheerleaders and Kitty herself. She didn't know what to do. . . "Hey Unique." Kitty smiled. She couldn't stand seeing Unique act this way any more. Unique looked up at her in a surprised, almost scared, expression, "It's Wade. . ." Kitty was taken back by Unique's quite tone. Not at all like the Diva queen she remembered. "O-oh, okay. . .Good to see you Wade. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Unique looked confused, "Yes, it's been, but why should you care?" she asked heatedly, as all the cheerleaders looked Unique up and down in disgust, "That's that Transgender guy, ugh-" Kitty heard one of them whisper, and the rest laughed at a nasty joke Bree made. Unique heard them, and saw their eyes, and whispers and hurried off before Kitty could defend her. She watched Unique hurry away and glared at Bree. Bree held her hands up in defence with a evil smirk, "What, what did I do? It's true isn't it?"

Kitty shook her head as the girls left to go to their next class. She didn't know what to do? She hadn't hung out with Unique for a long time, or Marley. They'd all been super busy and just didn't click like they use too. She suddenly bumped into Ryder, "Seriously?! Sorry, I seem to keep doing that today." Ryder said, backing up. Kitty rolled her eyes, "It's fine. So what's going on I saw you talking to Jake." Ryder nodded, sticking his hands in his pocket, "Yeah, we've been talking again, it's not a big deal." he said with a grin at her, "Better get to my next class, later Kitty." he said, walking towards the door of his classroom. Unique looked over, spotting him, than turned away quickly, trying to concentrate on her paper. The whole class had been assigned seats, and his just happened to be with hers. He sighed and slumped down beside her. "How are you?" he asked, a little curious since he hadn't seen her wearing her Wade clothes till now.

She shrugged, not looking at him, "I'm fine. . ."

But Ryder stared at her, than scoffed, "Come on, you are wearing guys clothes. The Unique I know would rather burn these clothes than wear them, so what's going on?" he asked, still a little uncomfortable being around her. "I mean, this isn't you. . ."

Unique didn't say anything as she stared hard at her pencil, as if hoping to erase his words with it.

Ryder groaned, "Fine, I know I said you shouldn't dress like a girl. But after the whole catfish incident, I realized, You are who you are. And you are Unique! A girl who just wants to be free and to be known for who she really is, and it's just bugging the hell outta me that you are being this way-"

Unique silenced him with her hand, "Listen, boy, you don't know what I've been through! You are the star quarterback, popular, liked, while I get picked on everyday for who I am, you get lifted up, praised, and all together well liked for being a perfect American Teenage boy, who plays football. While I am locked in a janitor's closet, thrown slushies at constantly, and tormented through the halls, and has any of you supposed friends come to help me, no! Because honestly, you don't even notice, because you are all wrapped up in yourselves! You maybe busy being football captain, but I'm busy being tormented for a gender that, in my own mind, is not my own! So come to me when you suddenly wake up with breast, and tell me how you feel being a guy in a womans body, and actually except people to accept that when that happens to you!" Unique whispered angrily to Ryder, surprisingly, as she nudged her finger in his chest, "So don't you ask, when you don't want to know." she hissed, acting more like Unique than in a long time. Ryder paused for a moment, feeling upset, "Someone stuffed you in a closet?"

Unique sighed, as the teacher came in. "I got out. . .eventually. . .But dressing like a boy, they don't seem to notice. . .or care. . ."

Ryder felt his face heat up in anger, but he tried to show composer, "Seriously, who did it?"

Unique didn't say anything, but just watched the teacher as he lectured one of his students for something offensive they did.

Ryder sighed, "Come on Unique, you can't be that scared of-"

"It's Wade!" she snapped, looking flustered as the other students were whispering.

"Fine." He said heatedly, turning back to the argument between the teacher and student.

He felt worried for his friend, but knew it may cause more trouble if he said something stupid. Suddenly Sue's voice come over the intercom, "Hello McKinley losers. This is your Principle/Coach Sue Sylvester speaking. Former Glee clubers, and their fairy Will mother, down at my office, pronto!" Sue said loudly into the microphone, "Unless you want to be dragged by me, you twinkle toes, down to my lair, with the assistance of my new Secretary, Gretchen, who smells like old cheese, and Fritos had a baby and produced her!. . . Man do I miss Becky, hella a lot better that those stupid glee kids-" Sue mumbled, till she realized she was still on, "Gretchen! Turn off the damn microphone, you cheddar smelling poodled idiot!"

"She must mean us. . ."

Ryder shuddered at Unique's words.

"Just great. . ."

Marley had heard the announcement, and got out of class. She walked quickly down the halls. Kitty joined her, along with Ryder, Unique and Jake. "What do you think this is all about?" Marley asked them. None of them knew, but they were going to find out.

Mr. Shue came out of his class to follow them, saying he'd be one minute. He joined them, "Okay, anyone got a clue as to why Sue wants to see you guys and me?" Will asked.

They all said no.

"You don't think she's gotten that memory loss thing that old people get, and she still thinks there is a glee club, do you?" Kitty asked.

"Than why would she say former? She must have something to tell us. . ." Marley said in determination, "And whatever it is will take it."

They got to the principle Sue's office, lair of all doom, where an elderly woman, whom was half blind, and deaf, sat in her seat at secretary office. Sue opened her door, "Don't try to ask Gretchen, she won't hear you, lousy old bat of a woman can't hear a word. Come on in, one time glee club wonders that most likely won't amount to anything in the near and sad future. Got something to ask of you." Bree was already seated when they'd entered, like the good, slutty, cheerleader she already was. "It had come to my attention that someone has offered enough money to start-up a glee club in the new room that is suppose to be for the cheerleaders to have some snacks and rehearse they're cheering lines. . .So. . .Which one of you awful gay Partridge members did this?" Sue asked, sitting back down at her desk, with what she figured was the calmest question she could ask, since her nerves were jumbled.

Everyone of them looked back and forth at each other.

"Wait, you are allowing this." Ryder asked.

Sue smirked, not happy, "Well, I guess that clues you out, hairy monkey looking giraffe. . .The money is supposed to be specifically for your silly little glee club to start-up again, or they'll sue us if we use it for anything else. . .The person who sent the money, wrote a letter explaining the whole thing. They made a copy for court in case, proving the money is supposed to go to that room specifically for the damned glee clubers and their mess of a teacher, William Schuster."

Everyone was shell-shocked, some grinned, others clapped and cheered.

Will was the first to speak, "What? Who sent it? This better not be another one of your tricks, Sue!"

"It's not." said a voice behind them. All of them turned to see Rachel Berry walking in, hands on her hips, "I now make enough money to support this group, and have talked to the school counsel." she said, lifting her nose up at Sue, "Enough to make sure it stays around for a very long time." Rachel squealed, hugging every one of the Glee members that stood to greet her, "Now if you don't mind, there is a piano I picked out for the glee club, and I would like help moving it in, along with all the other instruments I am donating to Glee! Whose ready to help set up the new room?!"

She gestured for the excited glee members to follow her. They all started to smile, than whooped and cheered as they followed Rachel out the Principles door. They all started singing Joan Jett's 'Outlaw'

Once done singing they moving everything inside the new room, laughing, and chattering excitedly among themselves. Smiling, Rachel went away from the energetic crowd and hung a picture up, caressing it, she smiled at it, and walked away. Will saw it though. . .It was the picture of Finn. He felt a certain sadness, but smiled at all the fond memories of his student, and hugged Rachel when she came to say good-bye, thanking her.

But though everything seemed well in glee world one again, there was still many things to work out. Because soon Kitty, Jake and Unique were arguing.

**A/N:**

**Hello GLeek's. Hope you liked. This is what I figured it would be like on GLee of what happened next, but don't take my word for it, lol. I do not own GLee!**

**Darn you Ryan Murphy!;)**

**R&r if you want.**

**Love, Blue Eye Beast.**

**L**

**Question of the day?: Who is your favourite GLee character?**

**Mine is: Rachel (Awesome) Berry!**

**Oh, and if it, the word, looks weird, I'm sorry I had to send this through my e-mail since I wrote it on me phone, whoo hooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

"None of you were there for me, except Marley! You let those girls laugh at me and everything Kitty!" Kitty had seemed surprised that she was the first to be brought up, "What?! Me, I didn't do anything-" Unique nodded, clearly upset by the way she had her arms crossed, and swallowing hard like she was trying not to cry, "That's right, you all didn't do anything, you just stood by and did nothing!" Jake nodded, pointing his eyes towards Kitty, "Yeah, that's right, you just ignored all of us. Unique was your friend, you should have helped her." Unique glared at him, "What me too? I stood up for you." Jake said in defense, "Remember, in the halls when Brad Dickhead slammed you into the lockers, I defended you."

"Yeah, but then you parted ways, without a care in the world for me, you too Kitty. I'm sorry Mr. Shue, I don't think I can come back." Unique stated, getting up and grabbing her back pack to walk out. Ryder stopped her, "Whoa, whoa, stop. This is crazy, you can't just quit. Yeah, we should have been there for you more, but seriously, it takes two. You hadn't come up to talk to any of us either." Ryder heatedly replied, "Marley was the one who started talking to you first, she tried. Let's all be honest, none of us tried." Unique paused and shook her head, sighing as she sat back down, wiping away the tear from her eye, "Sorry, I know. . .I thought. . .I thought since we didn't have Glee club anymore, none of you would want to be around me. . ."

"You've got to stop thinking that way of yourself." Mr. Shue said, coming up to Unique, and placing a hand on her arm, squatted down next to her, her level, beside her chair, "We love having you with us, okay. You are important to everyone, not just inside, but outside this room as well."

"You are special to all of us." Marley voiced, coming to her, and holding her hand, hugging her, "Unique, the only reason you don't feel important to anyone is because of how you feel towards yourself a lot of times. I've always felt insecure about myself, but I realized the only one who can truly love me and make me feel loved is myself."Marley stopped and looked around the room at everyone, smiling, "Though it does help when you have your friends."

Kitty couldn't stand it, and stood up, to go over to them, "It's true, we all care about you. I wanted to freakin' punch those girls in the throat for what they said!" Mr. Shue gave Kitty a look like all good, and stern teachers.

"What, it's true, those girls can be real bitches."

Unique chuckled, wiping her eyes some more and hugging them, "Thank you. I can't say I wouldn't love to see that!"

The two boys came over and smiled, patting each other on the back, "Wow, girls are so dramatic." Ryder whispered to Jake, he nodded, "Tell me about it." than went over and gave Unique a quick hug. Everything was almost back to normal. "You know what, I just realized something, we need to make sure to get more members for Glee Club." Shue said, "Anyone want to make the posters?"

"Ooh! Unique will gladly do that for you!" Unique said, standing, "All I need is glitter and a computer!" Mr. Shue smirked, "But of course you may, now I was wondering if anyone had a song they'd like to sing?"

"What about giving us our assignment?" Jake asked, looking over to everyone else and back at Mr. Shue, "Are you saying we can sing whatever we want."

Mr. Shue chuckled and nodded, "Yes Jake, I am."

They all whooped and hollered, "Yay, why not." Marley was the first to start. "I am dedicating this too all of us,"

She sang Strong, by One Direction.

Though the song wasn't directed at anyone, she didn't glance once at Jake. He felt sort of rejected when the song ended. He stood, "I think I'd like to sing next, Mr. Shue." Jake said, stepping down quickly.

Mr. Shue was surprised by his sudden outburst. "Uh, yeah, sure. Stage is all yours, Jake." Mr. Shue said, sitting back down with a pleased smile.

Jake went to the piano and told the guy what to play, he looked at her, "This is for Marley.", than looked away, feeling nervous. But took a deep breathe and started singing, A Twist In My Story by Secondhand Serenade. Still singing he remembered just yesterday when they talked. She barely looked at him than either, and yet kept talking to him. It was driving him nuts, couldn't she see that.

Once done he sat next to Ryder, who looked at him like, 'Really, Jake, really?' Jake smirked, and punched him in the arm, "Shut up with that look already, won't you, and yes, really!"

Jake didn't care anymore, he was finally able to release his feelings through song, with her seeing that he meant it for her. He just wanted to get over her already. But he knew never confronting his feelings wouldn't help.

Unique clapped, wishing she would have someone to sing like that to her someday, Kitty clapped along as well, feeling the same.

Ryder just shook his head with a smirk, and scratched his forehead, "Something is seriously wrong with you, dude."

Jake nodded, pulling his hands behind his head and his feet up on one of the empty chairs, "Yeah, well, sorry that I'm not sorry." he said casually.

Ryder rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay idiot." but actually, in all honesty he was jealous that Jake was inspired to sing something. Ryder was seriously not feeling anything today. He was happy everything was going good, but he liked singing love songs the most, as feminine as that may sound, it was fun to him. But he wasn't one to like someone in a snap, besides the time with Marley. To bad after figuring out he was just a rebound, that he realized he had used her in a way as well. "But I'm an idiot as well, fault of you being my friend." He joked, shaking his head.

And how was Marley, well she sat between Unique and Kitty, feeling completely uncomfortable, wanting to kill Jake for singing to her. But she wouldn't. She knew better than to start a fight, because secretly she had enjoyed it, even though it embarrassed her. And she had a feeling if she started something, she would blurt out her feelings. She and Jake had spent time together recently, trying to regain any sort of friendship they had. And they had, but their feelings started to change as they'd gotten to start over again as friends. But in Marley's defense she had stayed friends with everyone in Glee, so she hadn't just been friends with Jake. She tried talking to everyone as much as she could. And now, by a miracle named Rachel Berry, they were back together as a group. Marley had been really needing everything to go, semi, back to normal ever since her mother's heart attack happened last week. She had been so worried those few days, and had really just needed them all to be together, and now here they were, singing, laughing and even feeling awkward, just like old times.

The truth was, the day of her moms heart attack, Jake had been with her. They were at her house studying, when they heard Marley's mom coming in, trying to breathe, "My-My arm, it's gone numb, and my-my chest hurts! C-call 911!" her mom had cried, starting to fall to the floor, Jake caught onto her before she could, "Marley, don't call 911!" Jake told her firmly. Before Marley could respond, Jake was helping her mom outside, "Let's get going, hurry! We can't wait for an ambulance!" he yelled urgently as he put her mom in the passenger seat, worryingly putting on her seat belt. Shutting the door, he hurried to the other side helping Marley into the middle seat, she wrapped her arms around her mom to steady her. They sped off towards the hospital. Her mom had had trouble breathing for the last month, or so. Once in, a nurse saw them and rushed over, calling one of the doctors down to help. They took her into a room to help her, telling Jake and Marley to wait out in the waiting rooms. Once done they called Marley and Jake back in, they figured her mom might have fluid sitting on her lungs, so they got her, her medicine, and told her she had to stay in the hospital up to a machine to get rid of the fluid in her lungs. The next day the figured out she had eleven pounds of fluid on one side of her left lung, and five pounds of fluid on the right side. The doctors were surprised she had even made it, it was truly a miracle, Marley felt relieved and emotionally drained. She had to step out, crying to herself. She hadn't wanted to cry in front of her mom, and she wasn't about to do it now. Jake came out to see her hunched over and sobbing. He sat down next to her, placing a hand on her back, and feeling like crying himself, "Marley, I'm so sorry. This . . .I don't know what to say. . . She's okay now, she'll be okay now!" he said rubbing her back comfortingly. Suddenly she flung her arms around him, crying, "I know, I-I'm just so relieved! She's the only mom I've got, the only parent. . ."

Jake nodded in understanding. He only had his mom too, "I know. I know." he soothed, kissing her forehead, closing his eyes, and holding her till she stopped shaking, "It'll be okay, everything is going to be fine! I'll make sure of it!" he said in a determined tone that muttered itself on her hairline that his cheek was gently touching, "I'm-I'm here."

Marley paused, and sniffled, sitting up, batting the tears away with her fingers, she was staring at him, and he stared back, "Thank you, Jake." she whispered, still gazing into his eyes, she meant it too. "You're welcome." he mumbled, "Thank you." than he held her some more till she finally stopped bawling her eyes out, and they went back into her moms room to check up on her.

Marley almost had tears in her eyes now just by thinking about it, as she sat back a little and held a part of her skirt that she rubbed her fingers across nervously. She wasn't wanting a relationship now, actually, all she wanted was a friend, and he'd been that. But she knew she had to tell him that was, at this time, all she wanted. 'How in the world am I suppose to tell him that. . .I might never want to be with anyone again. Relationships are things you take serious adn are a lot of drama involved. I don't think he ever will be serious about anyone, and I'm not waiting for anyone special.' she text Unique and Kitty and Tina. Kitty was the first to respond, 'Whatever, I say just tell him no, simple as that. Make it perfectly clear, 'FRIENDSHIP and NOTHING ELSE!'- **Kitty **

Marley looked at Kitty, and mouth, "Really?"

Kitty made her Mmm hmm face, and Unique seemed to agree, because she quickly replied, 'Girl, you know I love Jake to death and everything, he stood up for me a lot, even to Ryder, but seriously the boy ain't nothin' but drama central!'-**TheHiddenUnique**

Next Tina responded, 'But didn't you say that he was there for you when your mom went to the hospital, I mean that just so sweet. I think the boy is just addicted to sex, and you've got to get over that, he's a boy for goodness sake, just give him another chance, and if you can't do that, than I say break it off, and be kinda friendly aquatints.' -**Tina-A-Chang**

Marley rolled her eyes, 'Tina, I am still going to be Jake's friend if nothing else. He is a good guy, just not when he has a girlfriend. That's my decision, I'm going to say we should just be friends, he'll understand.' **-****Marley**

One text bubble popped up, 'Marley, you text the wrong person.

P.s. I do understand. -**Jake**

Marley's eyes widened, "Oh!" she looked over at Jake, he seemed hurt, but hid it well with a casual smile and crossing his arms in a, I'm Mr. Cool tough guy, no one can touch me look. She felt her heart speed up with panic at the thought that he'd seen it. She didn't mean that he was a bad boyfriend material, . . .but it wasn't a complete lie either. So she just sat there, not knowing what to do or say. Feeling ashamed and embarrassed all over again. Then the bell rang.

**A/N:**

**_Review time:_**

**_Linneagb: Thank you for your review, and for the tips, it is down, the lyrics. :) And I got a new picture up for my cover! :)_**

**_LOL, I think a lot of people who haven't seen season five know as well, so I understand, it's cool that you are checking out my story, thank you. :) I really liked the newbies, but I didn't like the direction Ryan Murphy was heading them towards, I know I'm strange. Carol is an awesome one to choose. She is an awesome, and strong character! Though it is the actress who is just that good also! :) LOL, for some reason writing on my phone is kinda fun, but messy, lol. This time I wrote it down on computer!Whoo hoo :)_**

**_I am Dutch and German by blood, and Irish, and English, oh and I have Norwegian and some Scottish, and Native American and other blood lines I'm forgetting. But I was born and raised in America. . ._**

**_Thanks for thee Review so kind!_**

**_Blueeyebeast!_**

**_P.s. this is a very short chapter, I'll write a longer one soon. Spoiler: Next will be the auditions! Can't wait to introduce some other newbies that I have created, Squeal! lol, Sorry for my nerdy freak out, it comes out of nowhere sometimes!_**

**_O yeah, question of the day-_**

**_What is your favorite song?_**

**_Mine. . .I don't have one, but I love Joan Jetts, Louie Louie! Aw Baby!_**


End file.
